That Girl
by nanajoo
Summary: Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew adalah orang yang tidak pernah jatuh hati, tapi sekali peristiwa datanglah gadis yang mengukirkan namanya di hati Onew. Bagaimana reaksi Onew terhadap perasaan asing ini? / OC


**Annyeonghaseyo~**

Saya membuat fic dengan tema romans ringan dan karakternya adalah Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew (SHINee)**  
**

Saya memasukkan tokoh padanan/ pasangan Onew di sini tetapi **bukan artis.**

**Happy reading ya yeoreobun**...

**o-o-o**

******o-o-o**

******.  
**

**That Girl**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan besar di depannya. Ia duduk di sebuah kafe di dekat ujung jalan. Kafe itu cukup besar dengan tatanan tempat duduk dan meja yang minim namun terlihat manis. Paduan warna coklat gradasi menghiasi dinding dengan aroma kopi dari balik meja pesanan yang kini terus dibanjiri pesanan para pengunjung kafe. Tidaklah mengherankan, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Lagipula siapa orang yang tidak akan mengunjungi kafe yang harga makanannya cukup terjangkau oleh semua orang. Buktinya gadis itu sudah menunggu setengah jam dan pesanan _coffee-latte_nya belum datang juga. Ya, memang suasana sangat ramai itu yang dinantikan oleh gadis yang duduk di tempat duduk untuk dua orang itu.

"Hei! Lee Jinki!" teriak seorang manajer yang sudah melihat sedari tadi bahwa gadis itu sudah duduk dari setengah jam yang lalu dengan buku di depan matanya. Laki-laki dengan rambut jamur yang dicat coklat menghampiri manajernya dengan cepat di keramaian hilir mudik orang yang lewat ke sana kemari.

"Ya?" laki-laki bernama Lee Jinki itu menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan ada apa ya. "Lihat wanita yang disana itu, ya itu, bukan yang itu bodoh, yang itu, yang duduk dekat jendela," kata si manajer sembari menunjuk-nunjuk gadis berambut coklat tua itu, sementara Jinki berusaha mencari-cari wanita yang dimaksud si manajernya itu.

"Ya? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Jinki polos. Manajernya menatap Jinki dan menoyor pelan kepalanya sedetik kemudian. Jinki mengelus kepalanya lalu berkata, "Saya mengerti." Jinki pun melesat ke arah meja dimana gadis itu duduk dengan buku di depan matanya. Rambut gadis itu sedikit berantakan dengan ikat asal-asalan yang seenaknya terpasang begitu saja. Gadis itu memakai kaus putih dan jaket _baseball_ biru _donker_ serta celana putih selutut. Lee Jinki menatap gadis itu kemudian berdeham pelan, sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian gadis itu merogoh-rogoh tasnya dengan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang memenuhi tasnya. Gadis itu sibuk mencari sesuatu, sambil sekali-kali mengumpat. _Mungkin ponselnya berbunyi_ pikir Jinki sambil terus berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu.

"_Yeobuseo?"_ gadis itu meletakkan ponsel flipnya di telinganya tepat ketika Jinki sampai di tempat itu. Gadis itu menatap kedatangan laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut jamurnya yang cukup menarik mata itu lalu kembali menatap buku di depannya sambil fokus pada telpon seolah-olah Jinki tidak berdiri di sana. Sesekali gadis itu mengatakan ya, tidak, dan aku baik-baik saja, kadang menggeleng walaupun orang di ujung sana tidak dapat melihatnya. Jinki menunggu dengan sabar, tidak mengerti apa yang manajernya maksud dengan menyuruhnya ke sini, dan ia pun merasa bodoh sekarang. Sudah jelas gadis ini sedang menunggu pesanan, menerima telepon, dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Sejenak kemudian mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ya, Jinki tidak salah melihat, gadis itu…mau menangis?

...

..

.

Tringgg~! Begitulah bunyi ketika pintu dari kayu dan kaca warna-warni itu terbuka, menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang ke kafe itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang. Suasana tidak seramai kemarin yang seolah-olah tempat itu lautan manusia yang tidak akan pernah ada habis-habisnya. Kini kafe ini cukup sunyi. Dapat terdengar bunyi mesin kopi, mesin kasir dan bunyi peralatan masak di dapur. Kadang terdengar canda tawa sahabat di pojok ruangan, dan lagi-lagi gadis berambut coklat itu duduk di tempat yang sama. Tempat duduk yang menghadap jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan besar di depannya. Ya, gadis yang sama dan duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Gadis itu misterius sekali," bisik seorang pegawai kepada yang lain.

"Hei, Jinki coba lihat," bisik salah seorang rekan kerja Jinki yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Jinki segera mengetahui maksud rekan kerjanya ini, ya maksudnya tentu gadis dengan jaket biru _donker_ kemarin yang kembali datang. Kemarin itu setelah pesanan gadis itu datang, ia langsung membayar dan meninggalkan kafe itu, meninggalkan _coffee-latte_nya yang masih mengepul. Kejadian itu terpatri jelas di kepala Jinki, karena sesudahnya koki kafe itu menghujat gadis itu karena membuang-buang makanan yang sebenarnya bukan masalah yang cukup besar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jinki menatap gadis itu dengan nada setengah melamun. Rekan kerjanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Jinki, lalu menyikut tangannya. "Kau…tertarik padanya?" tanya rekan kerjanya itu, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Jinki. Tetapi aneh, dia memang mengatakan tidak tertarik pada gadis itu, namun hatinya mengatakan lain. Ada sesuatu pada diri gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya, namun dia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas, kini ia tanpa sadar berjalan menuju meja tempat duduk gadis itu dengan kertas pesanan di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi menuju siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jinki ramah dengan senyuman penuh terpampang di wajahnya yang putih. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arahnya, kemudian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinki itu. Jinki yakin pasti gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia tertarik padanya karena kemarin ia yang menghampiri meja gadis itu, kini ia lagi yang melayani gadis itu. Ia merasa bodoh lagi dan mengumpat kakinya yang bekerja di luar kemauannya.

Bahu gadis itu perlahan-lahan turun dan mulai bergetar. _Astaga, apa aku yang membuatnya menangis?_ pikir Jinki kebingungan, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jinki terdiam, ia bingung dengan situasi macam ini. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi yang berhubungan dengan wanita. "Baiklah, jika butuh bantuan atau mau pesan, saya ada di sebelah sana," ujar Jinki sambil menunjuk tempat tadi ia berdiri, tetapi tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, bulir-bulir air matanya turun dan ia pun menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan yang dipendam di hatinya. Jinki menatap kaget ke arah gadis itu. Jinki tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini, kembali ia menggaruk kepalanya, tetapi walau demikian, Jinki tidak beranjak dari situ, ia tetap menemani gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Gadis itu meraih pergelangan Jinki yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak. "Y-ya?" tanya Jinki gelagapan, lagi-lagi ia bingung dengan situasi seperti ini, bingung bagaimana ia harus merespon. Gadis itu menarik tangan Jinki supaya mendekat ke arahnya. Jinki bergerak mendekat dan tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan hangat di bagian tangannya. Gadis itu telah menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke lengan Jinki. Jinki tersenyum lembut, gadis yang rapuh ini butuh sandaran. Gadis itu menangis perlahan, terdengar isak tangis halus.

Sadar akan situasi, gadis itu melepaskan Jinki dan berkata ,"Ma-maafkan aku!" Gadis itu menunduk dan terkesiap kaget ketika melihat bagian lengan kemeja Jinki yang kotor terkena _make-up_nya. "Astaga aku bodoh sekali," ucap gadis itu dengan nada berat dan sedikit tidak jelas akibat menangis.

"Aku benar- benar minta maaf!" kata gadis itu membungkuk beberapa kali. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling dan seketika wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Beberapa orang menatap mereka berdua yang statusnya bahkan bukan teman atau kenal pun tidak. "Tidak apa," ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum lembut. Jinki belum juga beranjak dari tempat itu, ia mengambil kain putih yang ada di saku kirinya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di depan gadis itu, baru kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

...

..

.

Gadis yang sama, waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Ya, tepat pukul 11.00 siang. Bunyi bel penanda ada tamu segera membuyarkan lamunan Jinki yang sedari tadi menatap jam di dinding. Kafe itu cukup sepi, hanya segelintir pasangan terlihat duduk memenuhi kafe itu. Seorang pelayan hendak menghampiri gadis itu, tetapi ditahan oleh Jinki. Sebagai gantinya, Jinki yang melangkah ke tempat itu lagi, ke tempat di mana ia tertarik oleh magnet yang tidak jelas apa. Jinki merasa aneh, ia merasa mungkin ia mengalami kerusakan otak sehingga kakinya lagi-lagi melangkah seenaknya, atau apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sinkron dengan gerakannya. Jinki tepat berdiri di sebelah gadis itu dan menghela napas pelan. "Selamat pagi menuju siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Jinki dengan senyum yang tak kalah ramah dengan kemarin.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap laki-laki itu. Jinki tersenyum selebar-lebarnya sampai otot pipinya berkontraksi seluruhnya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menjawab dan menunduk. Kali ini bahunya tidak turun dan bergetar, alih-alih gadis itu mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Gadis itu merogoh-rogoh tasnya yang besar dan menarik sehelai kain putih dengan garis gradasi biru tua ke muda di bagian pinggir yang dikenali Jinki sebagai sapu tangannya yang kemarin diberikan kepada gadis ini. Gadis itu menyerahkan sapu tangan itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih," kata gadis itu.

Jinki menerima sapu tangan dari tangan gadis itu yang kini membolak-balik menu yang diletakkan di meja kecil itu. Jinki terkesima, gadis itu tersenyum padanya? Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum ikut mengembang di bibir Jinki. Ia yakin itu senyum pertama yang ia terima dari gadis misterius ini.

...

..

.

Jinki mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.15, gadis itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya seperti biasanya. _Mungkin ia terjebak macet, atau mungkin ia sibuk, atau mungkin…astaga, Lee Jinki!_ Jinki memukul kepalanya yang mulai memikirkan gadis itu. Apa ia khawatir? Apa ia sedang…?

"Hei, sob! Berhentilah mondar-mandir!" kata seorang rekan kerjanya. Jinki tidak menggubrisnya, tangannya terlipat sambil berjalan ke sana kemari. "Minho-ya, apa tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta?" tanya Jinki berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki yang bernama Minho itu di depan meja kasir. Minho menyerahkan cermin yang diambilnya dari meja kasir yang disambut dengan gerutuan gadis penjaga kasir yang tidak digubrisnya.

Jinki menerima cermin itu lalu berkaca, sejurus kemudian ia mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?" Minho terdiam, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau itulah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Jinki menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menggeleng cepat. Lagi-lagi reaksi itu disambut Minho dengan tawa, baginya Lee Jinki adalah laki-laki terpolos di antara teman-temannya. "Di wajahmu jelas tertulis, aku memikirkan si gadis misterius," canda Minho sambil memukul pelan bahu temannya itu, lalu bersandar kembali di meja kasir meninggalkan Jinki dengan sekelebat pikirannya. Jinki menatap siluet wajahnya di cermin, rona merah muncul ketika ia memikirkan gadis itu. "Itu dia, si gadis misteriusmu," kata Minho.

Kepala Jinki langsung berputar ketika mendengar gadis itu. Riak-riak hatinya, debaran jantungnya, ia yakin ia merasa sangat senang saat itu. Minho menyikut temannya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting itu.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk diikuti bunyi "Tring~!" dari bel di dekat pintu masuk dan menatap ke arah Jinki yang juga menatap ke arahnya, kemudian serta merta melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Jinki. Ya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, keringat dingin seolah keluar dari tubuhnya, dan matanya segera beralih. Hatinya terasa senang dan seolah tubuhnya ringan, ia melayang di langit. Lee Jinki jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Pergilah," kata Minho mendorong Jinki, yang agak tersentak dan muka gelagapan seperti bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Minho tetap mendorong Jinki yang kebingungan, tetapi Jinki tidak menolak. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

_Tuhan, jangan cobai aku_, ujar Jinki dalam hati. Ia meremas celemeknya bagian bawah dan mengambil pena serta kertas pesanan untuk gadis itu. Entah kakinya yang tidak mau bekerja sama atau apa, tetapi rasanya jalannya cepat sekali. Ya, sangat cepat, nyaris berlari.

"S-Se-Selamat siang, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jinki yang segera memarahi dirinya karena terlihat bodoh. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sembari menarik rambutnya yang hari ini digerai ke balik telinga kanannya. Gadis itu mengambil menu dari balik tempat sendok dan garpu. Ia membolak-balikkan menu itu. Sesekali ia bertanya menu apa yang menarik, atau bertanya seperti apa penyajian makanan yang ia tunjuk. Jinki menjawab dengan baik sebagaimana ia melayani tamu lain, dengan kata lain ia berhasil membereskan degupan jantung yang menganggunya itu.

Ketika itu, terdengar lagu _'Know Your Name (Acoustic)'_ oleh Jay Park. Jinki menoleh ke balik meja kasir yang tak jauh dari situ, di mana ada tempat pengaturan lagu untuk diputar di kafe. Jinki menatap tajam ke arah Minho yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat itu dengan tatapan kau sengaja ya. Minho hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum nakal. Minho menatap Jinki yang sudah kembali fokus pada tamunya itu. _Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi situasi ini Jinki?_, pikir Minho yang penasaran dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Jinki kembali merasakan debaran yang tidak wajar itu. Ia menatap gadis itu yang kini juga menatapnya dengan bingung. "Y-Ya?" tanyanya gugup. Gadis itu benar-benar menatapnya, seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jinki. _Astaga, Lee Jinki, _ia mengumpat dalam hati. _Know Your Name _yang mengalun lembut di kafe itu bahkan terasa seperti musik rock di telinga Jinki. "Aku menyukai lagu ini," kata gadis itu sambil lalu dan memilih salah satu nama makanan yang cukup menarik baginya. Jinki segera mencatat dan melesat ke dapur dengan sebelumnya berkata ,"Makanan akan tiba 15 menit, mohon tunggu sebentar ya."

**-30 menit kemudian-**

"Geok-jeong-ha-ji mal-a nan al-go-ship-eun nam-ja I just wanna know your name…(1)" Gadis itu menoleh ketika pesanannya datang beserta dengan Jinki yang menghampirinya dengan lagu _Know Your Name_- Jay Park. Ia kaget. Gadis itu berdiri menatap laki-laki berambut jamur yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Ok cha-geun cha-geun ga-ja u-rin nam-deul-gwa jom dal-la I just wanna know your name (2)." Suara lembut Jinki mengalun di telinga gadis itu dan membuatnya terharu sampai menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nan neo-ha-na-man bo-go iss-eo you know what it is nae jin-shim-eul bo-yeo-jul-ge (3)." Gadis itu terduduk, menunduk dan air matanya mengalir. "So beautiful gi-hoe-man jweo sa-gwi-ja-go ha-ji anh-ass-eo I just wanna know your name (4)."

Begitulah Jinki mengakhiri lagu Know Your Name-nya Jay Park dengan senyum dan meletakkan piring pesanan di meja bundar itu. Ia kaget melihat gadis itu bercucuran air mata. Jinki tersenyum lembut.

"A-Apa kau tidak suka? Aku selalu membuatmu menangis ya?" kata Jinki tertawa aneh. "T-tidak. Tadi sangat bagus, kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi? Lihat aku sampai terharu biru." kata gadis itu menghapus air matanya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih." kata Jinki lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, lupa dengan tujuan utamanya menyanyikan lagu itu untuk gadis itu.

"Son Hyeri." teriak gadis itu. Langkah Jinki tertahan dan ia pun tersenyum ke arah Haeri ," Lee Jinki, atau biasa dipanggil Onew."

.

.

.

.

.

**Translate:**

(1)-Don't be afraid, I'll sit next to you. Don't worry, I'm just a guy who wants to get to know you, I just wanna know your name

(2)-Let's take it one at a time, I'm different than others I just wanna know your name

(3)-I'm only looking at you right know, you know what it is, I will show you my true heart

(4)-So beautiful, just give me a chance, I just wanna know your name

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Hehehe

Maaf kalau ada salah kata, typo, dll.

Silahkan direview. **Gomawo!**


End file.
